oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Potion
Details (automatically gained level 3 with completion of Druidic Ritual) *Druidic Ritual *Able to defend against Level 53 Jogres and Level 46 Harpie Bug Swarm(Level 33 Slayer required to fight the swarms). |items= *1-2 Antipoisons (Recommended) *30 coins for trip to Karamja, or no coins with Ring of Charos(a), use of an amulet of glory to teleport to karamja, using a gnome glider, or fairy ring code CKR, to teleport you south of Tai Bwo Wannai Village, or 15 coins with Karamja gloves. *Lit bug lantern (Recommended for protection against Harpie Bug Swarms)(This is not a light source) *Energy potion (not needed, but may be useful) *Food (not needed, but may be useful, especially for lower leveled players) }} Walkthrough Talk to Trufitus Shakaya in Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Go through all the options until he asks you to make a potion. * 1. Snake weed * 2. Ardrigal * 3. Sito foil * 4. Volencia moss * 5. Rogue's purse You will not be able to collect any of the ingredients before he has told you what needs to be collected. Snake weed * First, he will tell you to collect Snake weed. * Go south-west of Tai Bwo Wannai Village until you see some green and yellow vines (marshy jungle vines) near the shore. Search it and you will get snake weed. This may take some time. Clean the herb. You'll gain 2.5 xp. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. : You must go back to Trufitus after getting each herb. You cannot skip this step and try to gather several at once, as you cannot even try to gather an herb until Trufitus tells you about it. : : BEWARE - The level 32 Tribesmen are poisonous, and aggressive to players under level 65. Try to avoid them, or bring antipoison. Ardrigal *Trufitus will tell you to find Ardrigal. * Go north east from Trufitus, past the cliffs there is a small headland. You will come to some palm trees with Harpie Bug Swarms, which you cannot kill unless you are level 33+ Slayer and have a lit Bug lantern equipped. The swarms are aggressive to players under level 93. * Search the palm trees to find a herb and clean it. You'll gain 3xp. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. Sito foil * Trufitus will tell you to find Sito foil. * The herb is found by the fire remains on the south side of the boundary of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Search the scorched earth there until you find a herb. Clean it. You'll gain 3xp. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. Volencia moss * Trufitus will tell you to find Volencia moss. * Go south-east from where you are until you find a mine. * Search any rocks in the mine to find the herb. Clean it. You'll gain 3xp. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. Rogue's purse : If you are under level 75, armour and food or protect-from-melee prayer is highly recommended for this part. * Trufitus will tell you to find Rogue's purse. (You CANNOT use rogue's purse from the Shades of Mort'ton quest, it must be picked fresh.) * The herb is in a dungeon. The dungeon's entrance is found to the north along the coast, near the harpie bug swarms, which you must pass by. Search the rocks there and enter the cave. Beware of the aggressive Jogres that inhabit the dungeon! * All caves in the dungeon contain the herb, but the southernmost one has 6 herbs on walls. Search a wall with green spots (fungus covered wall) to find the herb. This may take some time. Clean the herb. You'll receive 2xp. * (The Jogres can drop grimy rogue's purse, but Trufitus will not accept one of these.) * To exit the dungeon, climb up the rocks where you entered it. * Return to Trufitus, give him the herb, and claim your reward! Reward * 1 Quest Point * 775 Herblore experience * Access to Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity -- players may cut teak and mahogany trees within both light and dense jungles. Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Using my extensive knowledge of Herblore, I managed to put together the potion that Trufitus required. Hubble, bubble, toil and trouble!" This is a reference to the opening scene of the famous Shakespeare play "The Tragedy of Macbeth". *The Herblore experience gained from this quest would put a player at level 3 Herblore to level 9. Many players jump-start the skill in this way. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Jungle Community * Jungly1 * Jungly3 * Tribal Category:Quests